Bae Jihoon
by Shiroo22
Summary: Kumpulan cerita winkdeep/ Sem!Baejin/ Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon/ Wanna One/ PD101/ Winkdeep Deepwink/ C3: Hadiah - Menurut jihoon, jinyoung itu unik, berbeda dengan yang lain dan siapa sangka dihari spesialnya yang sempat membuat jihoon kesal dengannya malah membawa hadiah yang tak terduga...
1. Candu

**Bae Jihoon**

Candu

WARN! Yaoi, Tijel, nonbaku, typo, de el el...

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

WINKDEEP (sem!baejin)

rated : T++ (?)

genre : Drama (?)

cr pic: ling p19

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah pada sore hari mungkin terlihat sepi, tapi setelah ditelisik dengan seksama ditemukan dua orang yang sedang mojok di ujung koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pelakunya adalah si tubuh mungil sedang memojokkan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya dan sekarang tubuh tinggi itu hanya menatapnya datar ketika si tubuh mungil itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan wajah datar di depannya, Jihoon-si tubuh mungil itu akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya ke tepat bibir yang ada di depannya yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

Jihoon tetap memainkan bibir pemuda yang tinggi di depannya -yang diketahui adik kelasnya- dengan biasa tanpa ragu ataupun malu karena tiba-tiba memojokkan adik kelasnya itu dan menciumnya.

Ya, katakanlah jihoon agresif ataupun orang yang tidak punya etika, tapi sungguh jihoon hanya ingin Jinyeong-pemuda di depannya- merasakan cintanya.

Tolong sadarkan jihoon untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa orang yang diciumnya ini adalah orang yang memiliki rumor aseksualitas, aromance, ataupun sejenisnya.

Dan tolong ingatkan jihoon berapa kalipun dia menciumnya, tetap saja hanya jihoon yang menikmatinya, sedangkan orang yang didepannya hanya menatap datar tanpa minat sedikitpun.

* * *

CANDU

* * *

 **H-3**

Sudah berhari-hari daehwi melihat adegan ini yang dimana kakak kelasnya-jihoon selalu menarik kakak tirinya-jinyoung entah di depan umum ataupun di pojokan sepi untuk menciumnya. Seolah-olah jihoon hanya ingin jinyoung membalas, aih jangan kan membalas merasakan cintanya pun sudah cukup kata jihoon.

Adegan yang sama pun terulang lagi, dimana setelah jihoon mencium jinyoung pasti akan menunjukkan rasa kecewanya karena orang yang ada di depannya tidak pernah menunjukkan ekpresinya selain datar. Kemudian jihoon pergi dari jinyoung dengan rasa kecewanya.

Daehwi mengikuti jihoon setelah kakak kelasnya pergi. Seperti biasanya, daehwi dengan senang hati mendengar curhatan kakak kelasnya setelah berinteraksi dengan kakak tirinya.

Sekarang daehwi sudah ada di rooftop sekolah melihat jihoon sudah menangis. Daehwi kaget karena tidak biasanya jihoon menangis setelah berinteraksi dengan jinyoung, palingan hanya bengong atau sedih.

''Hyung, wae?'' daehwi menepuk pelan punggung jihoon untuk menenangkannya

''Hiks.. aniyo daehwi-ya'' jihoon yang berusaha memberhentikan tangisannya sambil menghapus paksa air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti

''Jangan bohong hyung. Seperti biasa ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku siap mendengarnya hyung'' daehwi yang merangkul jihoon dan sesekali menepuk punggung jihoon untuk memberinya rasa nyaman

Hening saat itu juga karena jihoon sedang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Jihoon pun sedang mengatur emosinya dan daehwi tidak keberatan untuk menunggu curhatan dari kakak kelasnya. Setelah tangisan jihoon diganti dengan sesenggukan kecil, barulah jihoon mulai cerita.

''Daehwi-ya.. masih ingat tentang perjanjian itu?'' jihoon memulai percakapan mereka

''Ne hyung. Aku masih ingat''

''Ini sudah hari ke-27 aku selalu menciumnya, mencoba segala cara agar ia membuka hatinya. Dan sekarang tinggal 3 hari lagi untuk meyakinkannya''

''Sabar hyung, kakak tiriku itu aseksualitas. Hyung harus lebih berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya'' daehwi menyemangati jihoon

Sungguh berapa kalipun daehwi mengingatkan jihoon kalau kakak tirinya itu mengidap aseksualitas, tapi hanya diberi tanggapan senyum dari jihoon dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jangan juga beritahu daehwi untuk memberitahu kakak tirinya itu bahwa jihoon mencintainya dengan tulus, karena demi kegantengan samuel yang HQQ jinyoung memiliki sifat keras kepala (seperti batu kecil) dan jangan lupakan ekspresi favoritnya datar yang membuat orang berbicara kepadanya seperti bicara pada patung.

''Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti saja?'' jihoon yang entah hanya bermonolog atau bertanya ke daehwi

Daehwi hanya diam dan hanya menanggapinya dengan mengelus punggung jihoon. Daehwi bingung menanggapi kata jihoon yang ingin berhenti saja. Di satu sisi daehwi senang karena jihoon tidak akan kecewa atau sakit hati lagi karena jinyoung, tapi disisi lain daehwi sedih karena tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu jinyoung. Jinyoung memang memiliki fans yang bejibun, tapi hanya jihoon-lah fans yang dengan berani mengganggu kehidupan jinyoung yang monoton.

Berbagai cara daehwi menghibur jihoon sehingga jihoon bisa terlihat ceria kembali.

Daehwi menatap sendu jihoon yang meninggalkan rooftop. Daehwi berpikir bagaimana kalau jihoon benar-benar menyerah? karena sungguh, daehwi hanya ingin melihat kakak kelasnya itu bahagia dengan kakak tirinya.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _1 Sept 15_**

 _Jihoon yang sedari tadi menampakkan wajah kusutnya seketika berubah menjadi ceria ketika melihat adik kelasnya keluar dari ruangan klub musiknya._

 _Sedari tadi jihoon hanya menunggu jinyoung di depan ruangan klub musiknya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah ia pendam sejak SMP. Jihoon sudah bertekad sejak tadi malam untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya walaupun ia sudah tahu bahwa adik kelasnya-jinyoung memiliki sifat yang datar dan jangan lupakan aseksualitasnya, tapi jihoon akan berusaha membuka perasaan adik kelasnya itu._

 _Dengan langkah semangat 45 akhirnya jihoon bisa menghadang adik kelasnya yang hanya menatapnya datar._

 _''Jinyoung! Saranghae!'' jihoon memutuskan urat malunya saat ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terpendam_

 _''Huh?''_

''Jinyoung! Park Jihoon menyu... anii mencintai Bae Jinyoung sejak SMP sampai sekarang. Aku tidak memaksa untuk berpacaran, hanya saja aku ingin kita berteman dan tolong hargai perasaanku walau dengan senyuman atau notice smsku''

 _Oh jadi ini fansnya yang sangat fanatik itu, yang selalu ada di setiap pemberitahuan sosmed, smsnya maupun telpon annoyingnya - batin jinyoung_

 _''Mungkin sunbae salah orang. Aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun terhadap sunbae, sehingga sunbae bisa menyukaiku'' jinyoung dengan tatapan datarnya_

 _''Tidak! Aku memang mencintaimu! Aku suka yang ada pada dirimu walaupun kau hanya menatapku datar''_

 _''Berhenti PARK! Berhentilah bermimpi! Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku adalah pengidap aseksualitas! Jadi berhentilah menggangguku!'' jinyoung dengan sedikit menunjukkan kesalnya terhadap kakak kelasnya_

 _''Kalau itu hanya mimpi, aku akan meraihnya. YA! Akan ku buat kau menyukai ku dan menerimaku''_

 _''Sudah kubilang berhentilah **bermimpi** dan jangan **menggangguku** PARK!'' jinyoung dengan tatapan tegasnya serta penekanan pada setiap katanya menunjukkan bahwa jinyoung sudah pada tahap kekesalannya_

 _''Kalau begitu beri aku waktu_ _satu bulan. Ya, satu bulan untuk membuka hatimu''_

 _Dengan tiba-tiba jihoon menarik dasi jinyoung dan mengecup bibirnya selang beberapa menit dan ditutup dengan muka merah jihoon._

 _''Ya mungkin dengan melakukan skinship atau ciuman bisa membuatmu membuka hatimu dan perjanjian satu bulan itu dimulai hari ini. Jadi, siap-siap saja aku tidak akan segan menciummu atau melakukan skinship untuk mendapatkan hatimu''_

 _Jinyoung yang malas menanggapi celoteh jihoon hanya berjalan melewati jihoon dengan tatapan datarnya seolah kejadian tadi bukanlah hal apa-apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan._

 _Jihoon yang merasa bahwa ciuman dan tantangannya tidak dipermasalahkan oleh adik kelasnya tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumnya dan hatinya mendadak bergemuruh._

 _Jihoon tidak tahu bahwa jinyoung bukannya mengalah atau menerima celotehan jihoon, hanya saja jinyoung tidak mau debat untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting menurutnya. Lagian jinyoung hanya perlu menunggu satu bulan dan tetap pada ekpresi datarnya. Dengan begitu kakak kelasnya itu pasti akan pergi dengan sendirinya._

* * *

 **H-2**

Berbeda dari biasanya, jihoon yang berdiri di depan ruangan klub musik dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang kalut. Hari ini jihoon akan mencoba lagi berinteraksi dengan adik kelasnya yang datar.

Rencananya jihoon akan berusaha membuat interaksi yang lain dengan jinyoung agar jinyoung mau setidaknya mengubah ekspresi datarnya itu sedikit. Tetapi rencananya itu terganggu dengan pikirannya yang kalut yang menyuruhnya berhenti mengejar jinyoung. Apa iya jihoon sudah tidak memiliki harapan?

Melihat objek yang sedari tadi dipikirannya keluar dari ruangan klub, dengan segera jihoon menarik objek tersebut ke belakang sekolah yang terdapat air mancur.

Jihoon dengan segera memegang pundak jinyoung dan mendudukkannya di pinggiran air mancur, sedangkan jihoon hanya berdiri di depan jinyoung.

Jihoon kemudian memegang dagu jinyoung untuk menatapnya, seolah jihoon hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya hanya lewat mata. Jinyoung hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

Setelah bertatapan jihoon mendekatkan mukanya untuk menggapai bibir adik kelasnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, jika dulu jihoon selalu memberi lumatan ataupun bermain dengan mulut adik kelasnya ini sekarang hanya sekedar menempel tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Jika dulu juga ciumannya berselang beberapa menit sekarang hanya beberapa detik. Tanpa jihoon sadari air matanya jatuh mengenai muka jinyoung.

Setelah jihoon mencium jinyoung, jihoon tersenyum dengan air mata yang selalu turun dan itu bukan sama sekali keinginan jihoon. Jihoon orang yang kuat jika berhadapan dengan jinyoung seperti hari biasanya dan entah mengapa hari ini jihoon dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan air mata apalagi di depan jinyoung.

Jihoon dengan segera menarik kepala jinyoung agar mendekat dengan dadanya seolah memeluk kepalanya. Jinyoung sebenarnya mendengarnya dengan jelas detak jantung jihoon, tapi jinyoung hanya diam menanggapinya.

''Mungkin kau mendengarnya. Kau tahu, perasaan ku ini benar-benar tulus. Aku hanya berharap kau membuka hatimu dan menyembuhkan sifat aseksualitasmu. Aku yang terlalu percaya diri akan membuat mu sembuh tapi sampai sekarang belum ada perubahan sepertinya. Maafkan aku kalau terlalu mengganggumu selama ini'' jihoon yang berusaha menstabilkan suaranya

Jihoon memegang kepala jinyoung menjauhkan dari dadanya untuk menatap jinyoung lagi. Tapi sayang, jinyoung hanya menatapnya datar lagi.

''Terima kasih karena tidak menolak apapun yang kulakukan padamu entah itu skinship ataupun ciuman ya walaupun kau hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datarmu itu..kkkkkk'' jihoon ketawa hambar

Jihoon merapikan anak rambut adik kelasnya yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

''Jinyoung-ie.. lupakan hari ini ne?! Entah kenapa hari ini aku menjadi sensitif dan mudah menangis. Aku pastikan besok moodku baik dan bisa memperlihatkanmu muka bahagiaku. Ya, tunggu saja skinship ku besok, akan ku persiapkan itu dengan baik di rumah nanti'' jihoon sempat melambaikan tangannya setelah melakukan love sign untuk jinyoung

Jihoon-pun pergi meninggalkan jinyoung yang masih terduduk di pinggiran air mancur. Tanpa jihoon sadari, sudah ada sedikit yang mengganggu pikiran jinyoung sedari tadi semenjak melihat jihoon menangis. Beban pikiran yang tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya itu membuat jinyoung sangat benci. Ya, sangat benci dengan beban pikirannya.

* * *

 **H-1**

Daehwi yang dari kantin tiba-tiba pucat saat memasuki kelas. Daehwi pucat setelah melihat adegan yang entah membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih yang mendalam yang terjadi di pinggir lapangan.

Samuel yang melihat daehwi yang pucat sehabis dari kantin panik. Samuel membantu daehwi untuk menetralkan napasnya dan memeluknya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat daehwi pucat.

''Muel, kalau misalnya aku tidak pernah menerima perasaanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?''

''Aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mau menerima perasaanku''

''Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan pernah menerima mu?''

''Aku akan tetap terus mengejarmu sampai kau mau menerimaku, entah itu bertahun-tahun ataupun berabad-abad sekalipun'' samuel dengan kegombalannya yang mode on

Daehwi yang biasanya menanggapi kegombalan samuel hanya bisa menangis. Ya, ternyata menangis adalah ekspresi yang mendominasi untuk adegan yang dilihat daehwi tadi.

Jika samuel mengatakan ia akan mengejar daehwi sekalipun itu berabad-abad mungkin berbeda dengan jihoon yang notabenenya adalah uke. Walaupun jihoon adalah uke yang agresif dan kuat tapi ternyata jihoon mudah rapuh juga. Terakhir kali daehwi melihat jihoon menangis di rooftop karena sikap kakak tirinya yang datar.

Ya, daehwi sangaattt sediihh ternyata kakak kelasnya tidak bisa bersama dengan kakak tirinya.

Samuel tambah panik melihat daehwi menangis karena biasanya setelah gombal pasti dapat hadiah jitakan dari kekasihnya. Samuel-pun tambah mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap kekasihnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

* * *

 **Pinggir Lapangan**

''Jihoon-ah!''

''Ya? ada apa hyung?''

Melihat kakak kelasnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua dance klubnya mendekat membuat jihoon agak kaget karena biasanya hyungnya itu hanya berbicara dengannya jika sudah berada di klub, walaupun jihoon tahu belakangan ini hyungnya itu sering memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Daniel-Ketua dance itu tiba-tiba memegang tangan jihoon yang mebuat jihoon tambah kaget.

''Dengarkan baik-baik kata-kataku jihoon-ah dan jangan potong!''

''...''

''Aku ingin kau menghentikan dramamu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan kau diperlakukan oleh adik kelasmu. Kau tahu bahwa aku habis putus dengan seseorang, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjadikanmu pelarian. Tidak, hanya saja kau perlu move on dengan mulai menerimaku, aku juga akan mulai membuka hati baruku untukmu. Mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan simbiosis mutualisme?!''

''...''

''Jadi jihoon, will you be mine?''

Jihoon terdiam mematung. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Tentu hatinya ini masih milik jinyoung. Tapi, pikirannya sudah meronta untuk berhenti mengejar jinyoung dan menyuruhnya menerima daniel.

Daniel melihat jihoon terdiam dan menganggap jihoon menerima perasaannya. Dengan segera daniel menarik dagu jihoon dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sekali lagi jihoon hanya terdiam kaku. Hatinya memberontak bahwa masih ada jinyoung di sini dan menolak daniel. Tapi, jihoon sudah lelah dengan hatinya dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya menikmatinya. Ya, percuma saja bagi jihoon. Tinggal satu hari perjanjian itu dan mustahil untuk membuat jinyoung berubah menerima hatinya.

Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa mereka-lah yang membuat drama baru itu dan sudah dikelilingi banyak orang untuk sekedar menonton drama mereka. Jihoon juga sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa seseorang dari kantin melihat kejadian mereka dari awal sudah berlari ke arah kelasnya dengan muka yang pucat semenjak mereka berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Side Story

Tolong jangan salahkan jihoon kalau sedari tadi tubuh tinggi yang kurus itu sedang berjalan gelisah di sekitar koridor klub musik. Biasanya ekspresi datar yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Tapi, kali ini ekspresi itu terganti dengan ekspresi gelisah.

Bagaimana tidak gelisah jika bebannya bertambah, bukan hanya beban pikiran tetapi juga beban hatinya yang bertambah. Entah kenapa beban hatinya ternyata membuatnya pusing daripada beban pikirannya karena sungguh beban hatinya tidak bisa diungkapkan definisi penyebabnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!~

heheh :D

pertama kali buat ff di ffn, jadi masih pemula

tapi klo jadi pembaca udah lama xD

Oh iya,, maapkeun atas kekurangan ff ini :""(

btw, jan lupa untuk RnR :3

Aule22-


	2. Special Chap: Candu 2

**Bae Jihoon**

Special Chap: Candu 2

WARN! Yaoi, Tijel, nonbaku, typo, de el el...

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

WINKDEEP (sem!baejin)

rated : T++ (?)

genre : Drama (?)

cr pic: ling p19

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan jihoon dan daniel berpacaran, tapi tidak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka. Paling hanya melakukan skinship bergandengan tangan ataupun pelukan. Itupun terakhirkali mereka berciuman saat daniel menembak jihoon di pinggir lapangan.

Sejak dua bulan itu jihoon tidak pernah lagi menemui jinyoung dan yang bikin sakit hati jinyoung tidak pernah menyapa ataupun menanyakan keberadaan jihoon, jangankan menanyakan keberadaan jihoon ketemu saja jinyoung seperti bukan siapa-siapa jihoon.

Jihoon selalu merasa ada yang salah dari hubungannya dengan daniel karena sampai sekarang jihoon masih tetap memikirkan jinyoung bahkan jihoon tahu bahwa daniel belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Jihoon tahu perlakuan daniel ke dia seperti hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Tapi, jihoon hanya menjalani hubungannya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Biar saja, nanti hubungannya akan berjalan secara natural sendiri kok.

* * *

 **SPECIAL CHAP: CANDU 2**

* * *

Sudah kebiasaan sejak dua bulan daniel selalu menjemput jihoon di kelasnya hanya untuk makan di kantin. Jihoon tahu bahwa daniel itu selalu sibuk sebagai ketua dance club dan juga sebagai siswa tingkat 3 tetapi selalu menyempatkan untuk menjemput atau sekedar menemui jihoon. Katanya sih biar romantis.

Jihoon dan daniel hanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. Yah, tanpa gandeng tangan sampai jinyoung lewat di hadapan mereka berdua. Daniel dengan gercep menggandeng tangan jihoon dan jihoon dengan gercep juga bersandar di bahu lebar daniel. Tapi sayang reaksi yang diberikan jinyoung hanya datar, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya setiap mereka melakukan skinship dan berpapasan dengan jinyoung.

Sepertinya jihoon tidak tahu kalau jinyoung selama ini selalu menyimpan beban entah beban pikiran atau beban hati. Hanya saja jinyoung yang terlalu pintar menyimpan bebannya dengan kedok muka datarnya.

Tolong beritahu mereka berdua bahwa selama mereka bersama dan melakukan skinship yang entah disengaja ataupun tidak selalu ada seseorang di pojok sana yang entah menyesali keputusannya atau sedih melihat kebersamaan mereka.

* * *

 **29 Nov 15**

Tidak seperti biasanya, daniel tidak menjemput jihoon pulang ke rumahnya. Alasannya sibuk dengan ekskul dance padahal tidak ada kompetisi dance dalam waktu dekat ini.

Jihoon sebenarnya sudah ada di halte menunggu bis menuju ke arah rumahnya. Tetapi karena benda kotak yang terus begetar yang membuat jihoon harus kembali ke sekolah khususnya ke klub dance. Yup, daniel yang menitipkan ponselnya ke jihoon saat di kantin sepertinya lupa mengambilnya dari jihoon.

Tanpa melihat display namanya jihoon berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai ke ruang klub dance. Mungkin saja telpon penting karena sedari tadi tidak berhenti bergetar.

Tinggal satu koridor lagi jihoon sampai ke ruangan klub dance yang terletak di ujung sekolah. ponsel daniel sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Jihoon berlari kembali setelah istirahat beberapa detik. Tanpa sadar dari arah pembelokan koridor tiba-tiba muncul seseorang sehingga tubrukan keras yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

BRUKKK

''Aduh'' jihoon yang terjungkal ke belakang belum melihat objek yang ia tabrak

Jihoon melihat ponsel daniel tergeletak di sampingnya, dengan segera jihoon mengambil ponsel itu dan mengecek keadaannya. Keadaan ponsel itu baik-baik saja, kemudian jihoon sadar bahwa ia tadi menabrak seseorang dan meminta maaf.

''Ma... ehhh'' jihoon kaget karena orang yang ia tabrak adalah adik kelasnya, orang yang paling dirindukannya

Bae Jinyoung

Jinyoung menatapnya datar kemudian mengangkat alisnya satu karena jihoon hanya diam dan bengong.

''Ekhemm'' jinyoung berdehem agar jihoon sadar dari lamunannya

''Ah, eh, ma.. maaf.. sudah menabrakmu'' jihoon membantu jinyoung berdiri

''Hm''

Hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan jinyoung yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung selama beberapa menit hingga jinyoung lah yang pertama membuka percakapan.

''Kamu... kenapa ke sekolah?''

''Hah?'' jihoon kaget karena pertama kalinya jinyoung menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan

''Tidak usah lari-lari, nanti kejedot lagi bagaimana''

''EH?!'' jihoon kaget, ini jinyoungnya kan? Jinyoung si adik kelas yang selalu menatapnya datar

Ponsel daniel kembali bergetar yang membuat jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya tentang jinyoung. Jihoon sekilas melihat jinyoung seakan meminta izin pergi duluan lewat tatapan. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Jihoon berjalan kembali tanpa berlari. Yap, jihoon melihat jinyoung tersenyum walau senyum tipis. Sungguh senyum tipis jinyoung tidak baik buat kesehatan hatinya. Kenapa sih jinyoung harus tersenyum, kan jihoon bisa khilaf mencium jinyoung. Sedangkan jihoon sudah punya daniel.

Kalau begini, bagaimana jihoon bisa melupakan jinyoung?

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah ada di depan ruang dance, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pandangan jihoon.

''Seongwoo hyung?'' jihoon menepuk pundak kakak kelasnya yang sedang menempel di jendela klub, tak lupa juga ponsel yang ia pegang sedang menempel di telinganya

Seongwoo kaget dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata seongwoo pergi meninggalkan jihoon dalam keadaan bingung.

Ponsel daniel kembali diam dan mau tidak mau jihoon melihat display namanya yang sedari tadi menelpon daniel.

25

Hah? display yang aneh menurut jihoon. Nanti saja ia bertanya ke daniel apa artinya.

Jihoon segera memasuki ruang klub dan mendapati daniel yang sedang melamun.

''Hyung''

''Eh jihoonie, bukannya sudah pulang? apa ketinggalan sesuatu?'' daniel kaget dan segera menampilkan senyumnya untuk jihoon

''Ponsel, hyung. Hyung lupa mengambilnya saat sudah istirahat''

''Oh iya, maaf sudah membuatmu repot jihoonie'' daniel mengambil ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku

Hening beberapa saat sampai

''Hyung''

''Hmm?''

''Tadi, 25 menelpon terus. 25 itu siapa hyung?'' jihoon yang sudah tidak bisa memendam rasa keingintahuannya

Mendengar pertanyaan jihoon membuat daniel diam kaku selama beberapa detik. Jihoon hanya diam melihat keterdiaman daniel sampai daniel tersenyum kembali.

''Bukan siapa-siapa kok jihoonie'' daniel mengacak surai jihoon

Acakan daniel pada surai jihoon membuat rambut jihoon agak berantakan. Jihoon yang sedang merapikan rambutnya teringat sesuatu lagi.

''Oh iya hyung. Tadi ada seongwoo hyung di luar klub menunggu sambil menelpon. Hyung gak tau?'' jihoon yang heran kok ketua klub musik ada di sekitar sini, padahal klub musik dan klub dance sangat jauh jaraknya

Diam. Kali ini daniel hanya diam mematung. Jika tadi daniel hanya diam selama beberapa detik, kali ini daniel terdiam sangat lama.

Jihoon kemudian menyadari ada yang aneh dengan daniel. Bisakah jihoon beranggapan kalau seongwoo adalah orang yang bernama 25 dan orang yang special atau mantan daniel semisalnya? Karena baru kali ini jihoon melihat daniel terdiam ketika ia bertanya.

''Jihoonie, yuk pulang sudah hampir malam'' daniel tersadar dari keterdiamannya kemudian mengajak jihoon pulang

Jihoon tau kok kalau daniel selalu menghindar dari pertanyaan semacam ini.

''Jihoonie''

''Ya hyung?''

''Kamu luka ya?''

''Eh?''

''Ini apa?'' daniel menunjuk noda darah yang lumayan banyak masih berwarna merah di lengan baju jihoon

''Tidak kok, hyung'' jihoon mengecek badannya sendiri, tapi tidak ada yang terasa perih ataupun sakit

Hening, karena mereka sedang sibuk mengecek keadaan tubuh jihoon yang luka.

''Tidak ada yang luka. Jihoonie rasa ada yang perih gak?'' daniel yang sudah mengecek keadaan jihoon menatapnya khawatir

''Tidak ada hyung''

''Ya udah, Yuk pulang jihoonie'' daniel berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub yang diikuti jihoon

''Hmm, mungkin itu darah orang lain yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jihoon'' daniel yang bermonolog sendiri tapi masih bisa didengar jihoon

Oh iya, tiba-tiba jihoon teringat dengan bae jinyoung. Bukankah terakhir kali ia bertubrukan dengan jinyoung? Lagian noda darah yang ada di lengan baju jihoon masih berwarna merah belum menjadi coklat yang menandakan kejadian itu barusan terjadi. Kalau begini jihoon merasa bersalah sama jinyoung.

Jihoon juga teringat kenapa jinyoung bisa ada di sekitaran koridor klub dance? Sekali lagi, ruangan klub dance dengan ruangan klub musik sangat jauh jaraknya, sedangkan kelas jinyoung dengan ruangan klub dance juga jauh.

Kenapa sih beban pikiran jihoon banyak sekali hari ini, tambah lagi seongwoo yang siapanya daniel, terus kenapa si ketua musik bisa berada di sekitaran ruangan klub dance.

Astaga! Rasanya jihoon pengen segera sampai di rumah untuk mandi dan minum secangkir coklat yang hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

 **30 Nov 15**

Jihoon melihat jinyoung sendirian di kantin saat istirahat. Pengen rasanya jihoon minta maaf atas insiden kemarin entah tentang tubrukan di koridor atau luka jinyoung kalau beneran jinyoung yang punya noda darah di lengan baju jihoon.

Jihoon ingin sih duduk menemani jinyoung, tapi ia juga sadar diri kok dia pacar daniel dan juga jinyoung bukan siapa-siapanya apalagi adik kelasnya itu sudah tentu punya penyakit aseksualitas.

Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu selama beberapa detik, tapi jinyoung hanya menatap datar kemudian membuang muka. Rasa kecewa kembali menghampiri hati jihoon. Kemarin jinyoung tersenyum walaupun tipis, sekarang malah kembali ke tatapan datarnya.

.

.

.

Jihoon berlari sedikit menuju perpustakaan. Yap, jihoon lupa membawa buku paket matematikanya yang pelajarannya akan dimulai sesudah istirahat.

Pas mau masuk jihoon tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seongwoo yang mau keluar dari perpustakaan. Ingin jihoon bertanya perihal kemarin, tapi jihoon teringat tujuannya ke perpustakaan hanya tersenyum ke kakak kelasnya dan segera masuk.

Rak buku matematika berada di ujung perpustakaan, tapi sebelum kesana jihoon sempat melihat jinyoung yang membaca buku sambil duduk di bangku perpustakaan yang ada di tengah ruangan. Jihoon mengabaikannya dan tetap menuju ke rak buku tujuannya.

Sial, ternyata buku yang jihoon perlukan berada pada rak paling atas. Padahal jihoon -yang masih dalam pertumbuhan- tidak sampai untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Berbagai cara dan gaya jihoon lakukan untuk mengambil buku tersebut, entah dengan jinjit atau lompat-lompat.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengambilkannya dan secara refleks jihoon melihat orang tersebut dan jantungnya terasa tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian berdetak kencang.

Bae Jinyoung

Jinyoung hanya menatapnya diam dan tak lupa buku matematika yang jihoon inginkan ada di tangan jinyoung. Perasaan canggungpun tercipta. Jihoon susah memulai percakapan karena jihoon sedang berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

''Hmm.. Terima kasih jinyoung-ah'' jihoon yang sudah bisa mengatur detak jantungnya dan mengambil buku yang ia perlukan dari tangan jinyoung

Aneh, ya karena sedari tadi jihoon mengambil bukunya dari jinyoung tapi jinyoung tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada buku tersebut sehingga sempat terjadi tarik-menarik diantara mereka.

''Hmm, jinyoung? Bisa kau lepaskan bukunya? Aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Terima kasih sudah mengambilkannya untukku''

Alih-alih menjawab jihoon, jinyoung malah mendekatkan dirinya dengan jihoon. Jihoon refleks menutup matanya karena ia merasa akan dicium.

sedetik

dua detik

tiga detik

sampai sepuluh detik

tidak terjadi apapun.

Jihoon kemudian membuka matanya dan langsung kaget karena wajah jinyoung sangat dekat. Mungkin tinggal satu centi dahi mereka bersentuhan. Muka jihoon berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

''Muka mu merah, kamu sakit?''

''...''

''Mau ku antar ke uks?''

''...''

''Atau ku hubungi wali kelasmu kalau kamu lagi sakit''

''Tidakkk! Aku tidak sakit!'' jihoon tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran matematika karena materi hari ini adalah materi kesukaannya 'matriks', bahkan sampai jihoon belain ke perpustakaan untuk minjam buku

''Hmmm'' jinyoung hanya mengangguk ngerti

Canggung lagi sampai jinyoung memulai lagi pembicaraan yang membuat jihoon sulit bernapas.

''Jihoon, cepat putus dengan daniel!'' jinyoung menatap jihoon serius dan tajam

Setelah jinyoung mengatakan itu jihoon ambyar atau hampir pingsan karena jinyoung yang tiba-tiba mencium kening jihoon, tak lupa dengan smirknya yang membuat jihoon kaget dengan mimik baru jinyoung.

* * *

01 Des 15

Sekarang daniel sedang sibuk di parkiran meneliti motornya yang tidak bisa menyala. Tanpa daniel sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya melihatnya.

Daniel kaget melihat orang yang ada di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang disampingnya adalah orang yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikiran daniel selama dua bulan ini. Bahkan orang tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya. Kalau begini daniel bakal gamon.

''Ha.. Halo'' sapa daniel canggung

''Hai'' sapa balik orang di depan daniel dan tak lupa pula senyum menawan yang ia tampilkan

Canggung beberapa saat.

Ah iya, daniel teringat jihoon yang belum sampai ke parkiran. Daniel sudah janjian dengan jihoon untuk pulang bareng.

''Hmm.. Jihoon dimana ya? Kok lama banget'' daniel yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung membawa topik nama kekasihnya

Orang di depan daniel seolah tidak menerima nama jihoon keluar dari mulut daniel dengan tiba-tiba menarik dasi daniel dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Orang yang sekarang mencium daniel tanpa kenal tempat adalah mantan terindah daniel, dia juga yang berdisplay 25 di ponsel daniel, dia juga yang selalu ada di pikiran daniel, dia juga orang yang paling disayangi daniel, dan dia adalah si ketua musik. Dia adalah...

Ong Seongwoo

.

.

.

Dari kemarin sampai sekarang jihoon tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya. Jihoon masih teringat di kejadian perpustakaan kemarin. Pengen dia cepat-cepat pulang terus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan kejadian kemarin. Tapi boro-boro mau pulang jihoon langsung dicekal oleh adik kelasnya-jinyoung dan menariknya langsung ke belakang sekolah yang terdapat air mancur.

Jinyoung mendudukkan jihoon di pinggiran air mancur dengan jinyoung berdiri di depan jihoon. De javu emang menurut jihoon, hanya yang membedakan sekarang musim dingin.

CUP

Jinyoung tiba-tiba mencium jihoon di bibir sebagai pembuka.

Jihoon kaget tentu saja karena tiba-tiba jinyoung menciumnya duluan.

''Kenapa kau mengingkari satu hari perjanjian yang kau buat? Dan malah menerima hati orang lain hmmm?'' jinyoung dengan tatapan seriusnya

Jihoon kaget lagi karena jinyoung mengingat masih ada satu hari perjanjian mereka dan jihoon malah menerima daniel sebagai kekasihnya. Bukan kah jinyoung tidak terlalu peduli dengan perjanjian yang di buat jihoon? Kenapa jinyoung mengungkit itu kembali?

''Kau benar-benar harus dihukum sepertinya karena melanggar janjimu''

CUP

Satu ciuman lagi lolos ke bibir jihoon.

''Kau tau, aku bahkan harus menahannya dua bulan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar candu dengan ciumanmu, bae jihoon''

CUP

CUP

CUP

''Tidak perlu kaget begitu. Aku memang memiliki penyakit aseksual tapi sejenis *demisexual. Hmm.. Sepertinya aku juga suka sama bae jihoon''

Sungguh muka jihoon sangat merah, entah tersipu, malu, atau terharu pokoknya jihoon sangat senang hari ini.

CUP

CUP

CUP

''Kalau 1 September kau yang membuat perjanjian, maka untuk 1 Desember aku yang membuat perjanjian. Perjanjiannya yaitu aku Bae Jinyoung akan selalu menjaga atau melindungi Bae Jihoon dengan batas waktu seumur hidup. Hukuman untuk Bae Jihoon karena sudah melanggar perjanjiannya sendiri yaitu seumur hidup akan selalu disamping dan menjadi pendamping Bae Jinyoung'' jinyoung bertitah dan pertama kalinya berbicara panjang lebar

CUP

CUP

CUP

Tiba-tiba ponsel jinyoung berbunyi notifikasi line. Jinyoung segera membaca pesan diponselnya.

Seongwoo Hyung  
Aku sudah memutuskan hubungan daniel dengan jihoon  
05.24

Dan aku sudah mengikat hubungan ku kembali dengan daniel  
05.25

Jinyoung menampakkan smirknya yang pernah ia tujukan pada jihoon waktu di perpustakaan.

Ah, jihoon teringat dengan daniel bahwa dia masih berstatus kekasih daniel.

''Daniel mas-''

CUP

Belum juga jihoon selesai ngomong langsung saja jinyoung membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Sepertinya jinyoung tidak ingin jihoon membicarakan daniel lagi makanya jinyoung memotong omongan jihoon.

Jinyoung melirik sekilas jam tangannya dan kembali bertitah lagi.

''Nah, bae jihoon mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan daniel. Juga pada detik 05.26 p.m Bae jihoon resmi jadi pacar Bae jinyoung'' seketika jinyoung menarik kepala jihoon untuk merapat pada dada jinyoung.

Jihoon mendengar detak jantung jinyoung. Sama dengan detak jantung jihoon yang sekarang lagi sangat berdebar. Tanpa sadar jihoon menangis terharu. Akhirnya jinyoung adik kelasnya yang aseksual dan datar membalas perasaannya.

Jinyoung menjauhkan kepala jihoon dari dadanya untuk ditatap. Jinyoung mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan jihoon. Menatap lebih dalam manik jihoon seakan memberi tau bahwa jinyoung sangat suka dan sangat cinta dengan jihoon.

''Saranghae :)'' pertama kalinya jinyoung tersenyum bahagia di depan jihoon

Belum sempat jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya, jinyoung menutupnya dengan ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Side Story 1**

 **30 Nov 15**  
 **Perpustakaan**

Jinyoung akhirnya menemukan seongwoo di perpustakaan. Semalam jinyoung sudah janjian untuk ketemuan karena ada yang ingin jinyoung sampaikan.

Yap, tujuan jinyoung hanya jihoon. Tapi, jihoon masih kekasih daniel.

Makanya jinyoung meminta bantuan seongwoo karena jinyoung tau bahwa kemarin seongwoo mengintip mantan kekasihnya di ruang klub dance.

Jinyoung menjadi saksi bisu backstreet antara ketua klub dance-Kang Daniel dan ketua klub musik-Ong Seongwoo sebelum jihoon menjadi kekasih daniel.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, ternyata seongwoo masih cinta sama daniel, dan putus karena salah paham mengenai rumor antara klub dance dan klub musik.

Akhirnya dengan memantapkan hati, jinyoung menjelaskan tujuannya untuk mengejar jihoon dan kerja sama dengan seongwoo.

''Kalau mau mengetahui jihoon masih suka padamu atau tidak ini, baca ini'' seongwoo memberikan buku paduan untuk memulai hubungan ke jinyoung

Setelah seongwoo pergi, jinyoungpun membaca dengan teliti dan serius. Maklum jinyoung sangat awam dengan masalah percintaan. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa pujaan hatinya-jihoon sedang kesusahan mengambil buku yang ada di rak atas.

* * *

 **Side Story 2**

 **29 Nov 15**  
 **Rumah Jinyoung dan Daehwi**

''Hyung!'' daehwi yang membuyarkan lamunan jinyoung

''Hmm'' jinyoung yang tetap dengan tatapan datarnya menatap adik tirinya

''Hyung tidak tanya kenapa jihoon hyung tidak pernah mendatangi hyung lagi?'' daehwi yang berusaha meluluhkan kekerasan kepala dan hati kakak tirinya

''...''

''Jihoon hyung pacaran dengan daniel hyung hampir dua bulan. Tidak ada niat gitu hyung ngejar jihoon hyung?'' daehwi yang masih berusaha meyakinkan kakak tirinya

Jinyoung tau kok kalau sebenarnya jihoon pacaran dengan daniel. Jinyoung juga pengen ngambil jihoon dari daniel. Tapi jinyoung lihat setiap hari jihoon dan daniel selalu bermesraan yang membuat jinyoung ragu-ragu mengejar jihoon. Bahkan selama dua bulan, permasalahan ini yang selalu membebani pikiran dan hati jinyoung.

''...''

''Nih hyung. Tadi aku ketemu sama jihoon hyung di supermarket. Jihoon hyung nitip handsaplast dan betadine untuk hyung. Katanya, hyung luka sampai berdarah waktu tadi sore''

Jinyoung menerima handsaplast dan betadine dari tangan daehwi. Yap, jinyoung sempat terluka habis bertubrukan dengan jihoon tadi sore. Melihat handsaplast dari jihoon membuat jinyoung ingin ketawa. Bayangkan kalau handsaplastnya berwarna pink lengkap dengan gambar lope-lopenya. Tapi jinyoung tahan dan tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

Eh, kalau jihoon memberinya obat dan mengingat bahwa jinyoung terluka bukankah jihoon masih peduli dengan jinyoung? Keyakinan jinyoung akan perasaan jihoon terhadapnya lebih kuat setelah meneliti lebih detail obat betadine yang diberikan oleh jihoon, jinyoung mendapat post it berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan

'Maaf :''( & GWS Bae'

''Ish, dasar menyebalkan! Malu punya hyung yang tidak peka!'' daehwi jengah melihat kakak tirinya akhirnya pergi dari kakak tirinya dan tak lupa mulut yang terus komat kamit

''Daehwi!'' akhirnya jinyoung bicara dan seketika daehwi kembali menghadap ke kakak tirinya

''Mengambil apa yang seharusnya mejadi hak milik kita itu perlu dan aku tak akan peduli walau dia tidak menyukaiku'' jinyoung dengan kepercayaan dirinya mengejar jihoon

Daehwi? Hanya bengong menatap kakak tirinya yang biasa datar ternyata kalau bicara bisa ngelantur omongannya.

.

.

.

 **END SIDE STORY**

* * *

 ***Demisexual = yang hanya bisa merasakan ketertarikan seksual pada seseorang setelah dia dekat secara emosional**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong~ heheh  
Pokoknya neomu gamshanida yang udah favorite, follow, apalagi review /bow/  
neomu neomu sarang buat **Pjh9929** || **kim .jin .9047** || **superluckyfg** || **leenamarui** || **Jeojangnow** || **hanashiro kim  
** Gamsha buat krisarnya :D pokoknya akan lebih belajar lagi 9'-')9  
Oh ya,, moga dapat feelnya :3 heheh /gk yakin juga sih/  
Chap depan nanti, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ff ni... tapi tetap winkdeep kok /tentu baejin seme

.

.

.

* * *

 **GAMBARAN CHAP SELANJUTNYA**

Menurut jihoon, jinyoung itu unik, berbeda dengan yang lain.

Jinyoung itu orangnya pendiam berbeda dengan jihoon yang aktif bicara setiap saat.

Walau mereka backstreet, tanpa jihoon sadari jinyoung selalu mengawasi jihoon dari kejauhan ketika di sekolah.

Jinyoung yang pendiam, tapi siapa sangka di hari special pacarnya malah memberikan kado unik.

Jihoon bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

btw, jan lupa untuk RnR :3

Aule22-


	3. Hadiah

**Bae Jihoon**

HADIAH

WARN! Yaoi, Tijel, nonbaku, typo, de el el...

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

WINKDEEP (sem!baejin)

rated : T++ (?)

genre : Drama (?)

cr pic: ling p19

Sebelumnya diminta kebijakannya untuk membaca ff ini (ambil +nya, buang -nya) :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menurut jihoon, hari ini berbeda dari hari yang lain. Jadi, harusnya pacarnya itu peka.

Jihoon tidak marah kalau setiap di sekolah pacarnya cuek atau seperti tidak kenal dengan jihoon, cuma jihoon marah karena biasanya setiap malam pacarnya akan mengunjungi rumahnya tapi malam ini jangankan ke rumah jihoon, kabarnyapun tidak ada.

Jihoon itu bagaikan burung dalam sangkar. Yap, orang tuanya sangat overprotektif terhadap anak tunggalnya. Makanya setiap pacarnya ke rumah jihoon tidak masuk lewat pintu, melainkan lewat jendela atau balkon jihoon.

Bae Jinyoung, pacar jihoon. Tidak ada yang tau kalau jinyoung itu pacar jihoon, karena mereka memang sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Walau mereka backstreet, tanpa jihoon sadari jinyoung selalu mengawasi jihoon dari kejauhan ketika di sekolah.

Jinyoung itu orangnya pendiam berbeda dengan jihoon yang aktif bicara setiap saat. Jihoon dan jinyoung itu bagaikan siang dan malam, sangat jauh berbeda kepribadiannya. Tapi jihoon tidak masalah dengan itu, begitu juga dengan jinyoung.

Menurut jihoon, jinyoung itu unik, berbeda dengan yang lain. Jika orang lain sangat memperhatikan kekasihnya di sekolah, jinyoung malah seperti tidak mengenal jihoon. Jika orang lain meminta hadiah romantis ke pacarnya, jinyoung malah mengartikan lain permintaan hadiah romantis jihoon.

Ah iya, Jihoon teringat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan jinyoung bahkan sampai berpacaran dengan jinyoung.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Jihoon yang baru selesai dengan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar, yaitu les agak pulang terlambat. Supir yang biasa menjemputnya mendadak harus mengantar orang tuanya ke bandara karena orang tuanya juga mendapat panggilan kerja di luar kota._

 _Jihoon yang menunggu di depan tempat lesnya hanya merenung tidak menentu, sampai orang yang berseragam sama dengan seragamnya lewat di depannya._

 _Orang itu penuh dengan luka babak belur dan jangan lupa darah yang lebih dominan di bajunya. Mau tidak mau jihoon langsung menarik orang itu ke apotik terdekat dan membawanya ke taman yang agak sepi._

 _Orang itu hanya kaget melihat tingkah jihoon yang menurutnya sok kenal tapi tidak menolak perlakuan jihoon yang mengobatinya karena dia juga terlalu capek untuk menolak._

 _''Kamu bae jinyoung, kan?''_

 _''...''_

 _''Iya, kamu yang orangnya pendiam di sekolah. Aku jihoon, park jihoon, teman kelasmu'' jihoon yang masih mengajak berbicara orang yang terkenal dengan pendiamnya di sekolah_

 _''Diam! Jangan pernah mengajakku berbicara di sekolah kalau kau tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi bahaya'' akhirnya jinyoung berbicara_

 _''Ne, berarti selain sekolah boleh kan? Heheh'' jihoon malah menanggapi santai ancaman jinyoung_

 _Jinyoung malah menatap tajam dan serius ke jihoon._

 _''Aku. serius! Kalau. hidupmu. tidak. mau. dalam. keadaan. bahaya. berhenti. mengganggu. ku!'' jinyoung menekan di setiap katanya menandakan bahwa dia sangat serius_

 _Jihoon hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan mengobati jinyoung dalam keheningan._

.

.

.

 _Sepertinya jihoon tidak menanggapi serius perkataan jinyoung, malah setiap hari setiap pulang les selalu menunggu jinyoung. Bahkan jihoon berbohong kepada supirnya mengenai jam pulang lesnya._

 _Seperti hari lainnya jihoon selalu mendapati jinyoung dalam keadaan babak belur, tapi jihoon juga selalu mengobati jinyoung di taman dekat tempat lesnya._

 _Berapa kali jinyoung selalu memperingati jihoon agar tidak selalu mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berbicara karena jinyoung itu tipe orang yang akan sangat berbahaya jika menyukai orang. Tapi jihoon malah santainya bilang kalau jihoon menyukai jinyoung juga._

.

.

.

 _Jinyoung gelisah karena perbuatan yang jinyoung lakukan setiap hari malah ketahuan oleh jihoon. Yap, Jinyoung ternyata menyukai jihoon dan jinyoung tau kalau dia itu berbahaya menurut semua orang. Jinyoung juga takut kalau jihoon menjauh karena mengetahui kedok yang selama ini ditutupi jinyoung._

 _Tapi kegelisahan itu terganti dengan perasaan kaget ketika jihoon mengejarnya dan ada di hadapannya berdiri._

 _''Jinyoung, kau jahat! Bahkan apa yang kau lakukan aku tetap menyukai mu! Aku membenci perasaan ini!'' jihoon menangis di depan jinyoung setelah mengetahui perbuatan jinyoung_

 _Jinyoung sebenarnya tidak tega melihat jihoon menangis. Walau jinyoung adalah orang yang berbahaya tetap saja jinyoung masih memiliki hati untuk orang yang jinyoung cintai dan itu jihoon yang sedang menangis karenanya._

 _Jinyoung memeluk jihoon erat. Awalnya jinyoung tak yakin cara ini meluluhkan jihoon sampai jihoon membalas pelukan erat jinyoung._

 _''Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku dan tidak ada kata penolakan. Kau juga sudah ku peringati berkali-kali, jadi kau tidak bisa lari dariku'' jinyoung bertitah dan kemudian mencium dahi jihoon_

 _Jihoon hanya mengangguk tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya tapi masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Melihat jihoon menerimanya, jinyoung menutupnya dengan ciuman yang panjang di bibir jihoon._

* * *

Jihoon yang sudah bernolstalgia pergi ke atas loteng untuk melihat bintang dan indahnya malam untuk melupakan kekesalannya terhadap jinyoung.

Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya dan jinyoung melupakannya.

''Kau merindukanku?'' jihoon kaget tiba-tiba mendengar suara deep, suara pacarnya, suara jinyoung

''Jin..jinyoung?'' jihoon yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya

''Happy birthday sayangku, Bae Jihoon''

Jihoon kaget ternyata pacarnya tidak melupakan hari specialnya apalagi yang membuatnya bahagia dan merasa special di malam ini.

''Huuu,, enak saja, aku ini masih park tau'' jihoon memang menyela tapi daritadi senang sendiri mulai dari jinyoung datang, buktinya pipinya yang memerah

''Hmmm, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bae, park jihoon'' jihoon sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan jinyoung karena biasanya jinyoung hanya ngelantur menurutnya

Gimana tidak ngelantur, buktinya bagaimana marganya bisa berubah kalau bukan dengan cara menikah. Itupun, apakah jinyoung sudah dapat restu dengan orang tua jihoon? Belum lagi segala perlengkapan pernikahan yang sangat rumit.

Jihoon heran saat jinyoung memberikan beberapa bunga krisan putih. Bukannya bunga ini melambangkan kematian? Seharusnya kalau ulang tahun paling tidak bunga yang sangat umum memiliki kesan romantis seperti mawar. Tapi, jinyoungnya jihoon memang unik dan berbeda.

''Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk rumah mu''

''Eh?'' jihoon memberikan tatapan 'kalau begitu kenapa kau memberinya kepadaku?' dan jihoon hanya perlu pasrah lagi dengan ucapan jinyoung yang ngelantur

''Ini baru hadiahmu sayang'' jinyoung memberikan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan itu adalah kertas origami yang dilipat menjadi burung berwarna hitam

Jihoon hanya menerima kertas origami burung hitam tersebut dengan pikiran yang positif. Sekali lagi jinyoungnya itu unik dan berbeda. Karena jauh sebelum hari ulang tahunnya jihoon meminta hadiah romantis ke jinyoung, tapi malah diartikan lain oleh jinyoung.

''Hadiahku itu kebebasan. Origami burung hitam tersebut menandakan kebebasan dan sebentar lagi kamu akan mengetahui makna yang sesungguhnya, sayang'' jinyoung bicara lagi melihat keterdiaman jihoon

''Kalau begitu, ayo turun ke bawah'' jinyoung mengajak jihoon turun ke bawah

Jihoonpun heran, bukannya kalau setiap malam jinyoung selalu lewat jendela dan balkonnya kalau mau keluar, tapi jinyoung malah mengajaknya turun ke bawah.

Awalnya jihoon hanya biasa saja saat jinyoung dan dirinya keluar dari kamarnya, sampai pandangan jihoon ketemu sesuatu di dekat tangga. Jihoon hanya diam dan kaku tidak bisa mengikuti jinyoung yang sudah jauh bahkan turun dari tangga.

Jinyoung yang seperti tau keadaan jihoon berbalik dan segera menggendong jihoon dengan bridal style. Kemudian berjalan melewati tangga.

''Yap, ini hadiahku, kebebasan. Romantis bukan? Untung saja orang tuamu tidak ada di rumah sayang''

Yang sedari tadi membuat jihoon terdiam kaku itu beberapa pembantu atau supirnya yang sedang tidur di lantai dan jangan lupa cairan merah kental di sekelilingnya. Tentu saja jihoon tidak bodoh, dia tau arti pemandangan di depannya. Entah jihoon merasa bersyukur karena orang tuanya lagi keluar kota sehingga tidak terlibat dengan jinyoung.

''Aku juga sudah memberi pesan untuk orang tuamu kalau aku mengambilmu dan jangan pernah mencarimu'' jihoon hanya diam menanggapi jinyoung

Kalau pandangan orang lain, jinyoung itu sedang menculik jihoon. Tapi menurut jinyoung, jinyoung hanya mengambil miliknya, jihoon. Sudah cukup jinyoung hanya memperhatikan jihoon dari kejauhan saat sekolah. Itupun waktu untuk bersama jihoon setiap malam hanya 5 jam dan itu tidak cukup buat jinyoung.

''Jadi, kemana kita selanjutnya?'' jihoon yang sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya sedikit akhirnya buka suara

''Seperti yang ku bilang, aku akan mengubah margamu. Mungkin kita akan singgah sebentar ke gereja. Aku juga sudah menelpon pendeta dari keluargaku''

Ah sungguh, perlakuan jinyoung malam ini tidak bisa membuat jihoon berkata-kata. Terlalu kaget atau terkejut yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan keadaan jihoon sekarang.

Lagian percuma saja kalau jihoon memberontak atau menolaknya. Karena tetap saja jinyoung akan memaksanya dan tetap membawanya pergi. Jadi mau tidak mau jihoon hanya menurutinya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher jinyoung.

Jihoon tak habis pikir dengan hadiah jinyoung yang sungguh di luar nalar jihoon.

Oh iya, izinkan jihoon memperkenalkan pacarnya sekali lagi dengan jelas dan lengkap /kepada para pembaca/

Bae Jinyoung, pacar jihoon yang sekaligus teman sekelas jihoon yang terkenal akan pendiamnya ini juga sebenarnya adalah...

.

.

 **'PEMBUNUH BAYARAN'**

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.  
.

 ** _Side Story_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jihoon memang menyukainya, menyukai jinyoung. Tetapi melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan jinyoung membuat jihoon kecewa._

 _Jihoon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa jinyoung membunuh teman sekolahnya._

 _Entah jihoon harus senang atau tidak karena orang yang dibunuh jinyoung adalah orang yang selalu mengganggu jihoon di sekolah. Tapi, jihoon juga tidak membenarkan perbuatan jinyoung walau jihoon sebenarnya sudah berapa kali bersumpah bahwa jihoon akan membunuh orang itu._

 _Jihoon kira jinyoung hanya orang yang pendiam di sekolah tetapi suka berkelahi saat di luar sekolah. Tapi nyatanya babak belur tersebut hanya menutupi kedoknya dari aksi membunuhnya._

 _Yap, jihoon melihat jinyoung habis menikam teman sekolahnya di lorong sempit dan sepi. Jihoon yang memang bolos dari les hanya untuk mengikuti jinyoung untuk mengetahui alasan yang membuat jinyoung babak belur setiap jihoon pulang les._

 _Lihatlah, bahkan dengan lihainya jinyoung menyembunyikan mayat orang tersebut. Tapi anehnya jinyoung tidak menyadari kehadiran jihoon yang sudah melihatnya dari tadi._

 _''Ji..jihoon?'' akhirnya jinyoung menyadari kehadiran jihoon setelah menyembunyikan mayat dan bukti pembunuhannya_

 _''Jinyoung? Kenapa?'' jihoon menangis karena tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh jinyoung_

 _''Kau melihatnya bukan? Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Lagian kalau kau mau melaporkanku silahkan saja'' jinyoung yang hanya bicara santai menanggapi jihoon_

 _Sebenarnya jinyoung tidak bisa dibilang santai. Jinyoung kaget juga melihat jihoon yang mengetahui rahasianya. Bukannya jinyoung takut dilaporkan oleh jihoon, tapi jinyoung belum siap kalau jihoon mengetahui semuanya walau jinyoung tau lama-kelamaan rahasianya akan terbongkar._

 _Jadi, dengan berat hati jinyoung pergi meninggalkan jihoon yang masih menangis tanpa penjelasan apapun. Jinyoung tidak tega melihat jihoon menangis. Ingin sekali jinyoung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, menenangkan tangisannya. Tapi jinyoung juga takut kalau jihoon menolak perlakuannya._

 _Jihoon yang menangis sedari tadi tiba-tiba merenung, mengingat peringatan jinyoung setiap kali jihoon mendekatinya atau memberikan perlakuan yang manis untuk jinyoung. Yap, jihoon sadar, sebagian juga salahnya yang tidak menanggapi atau terlalu mengabaikan ancaman jinyoung saat pertama kali mengobati jinyoung._

 _Jihoon menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Jihoon sudah membulatkan tekadnya._

 _''JINYOUNGGGG! BERHENTI DISITU!''_

 _Jihoon sudah memantapkan hatinya. Jihoon akan berusaha menutup mata dan telinganya atas perbuatan jinyoung. Yap, jihoon bahkan bersusah payah agar bisa bisa berbicara dengan jinyoung tetapi masa hubungannya harus rusak karena kekecewaannya terhadap perilaku jinyoung._

 _Apalah daya jihoon yang terlalu mencintai jinyoung, mencintainya sejak jihoon satu kelas dengan jinyoung, mencintainya dalam kejauhan._

 _Yap, jihoon sudah ada di depan jinyoung. Jihoon bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya dari rumah yang membuatnya juga bolos dari les. Jihoon akan mengungkapkan perasaannya walau jihoon kecewa dengan perilaku jinyoung._

* * *

 **END SIDE STORY**

* * *

.

.

 **Maaf, sekedar tambahan:**

 ***Bunga krisan putih melambangkan kematian. Jadi, maksud jinyoung memberikan bunga krisan untuk orang tuanya jihoon atau rumah jihoon karena jinyoung udah ngebunuh para pembantu dan supir jihoon yang ada di rumah jihoon. (Cr: Google)**

 ***Kertas origami burung berwarna hitam itu melambangkan kebebasan. Jadi, ini hadiah jinyoung untuk jihoon, yaitu kebebasan. Jinyoung ngebunuh orang-orang yang ada di rumah jihoon untuk membebaskan jihoon dari kukungan orang tuanya. (Cr: Google)**

 ***Jadi jihoon akan menjadi istri jinyoung dan tinggal bersama jinyoung.**

 **.**

Annyeong~

Neomu gamshanida buat yang sudah favorite, follow apalagi review :*

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku sudah membiarkan ff ini berdebu /bow/

Maaf karena ff ini ada typo, kalimat kurang efektif bahkan mungkin tidak layak untuk dipublish /bow/

Maaf juga gak ngasih gambaran buat chapter selanjutnya /bow/

.

Tapi disini ada yang chamseob shipper? aku mau publish ff chamseob juga... Bahkan di akun wattpad belum pernah dipublish dan masih tersimpan rapi disana... niatnya mau resmiin di ffn heheheh #cielahh

* * *

sinopsisnya begini:

Ahn Hyungseob -

seorang yang gamon dari mantannya jeju boy sedang mencari hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri dan malah jatuh ke teman kelasnya si gingsul

.

Park Woojin -

seorang yang baper dan hanya pasrah dibaperi sama cabe elit

* * *

.

gimana? ada yang minat? klo gak ada gak apap heheheh

.

Maaf berceloteh panjang,, tpi selamat 2k17 menjadi 2k18 dan selalu jaga kesehatan kalian :*

*wanna cry ingat bulan januari *

.

btw, jan lupa RnR yaa calon masa depan oppa-oppa koriya :))

Aule22-


End file.
